Douleur un jour de pluie
by Jyuune-chan
Summary: La pluie réveille des souvenirs, ou de la douleur...  Tout ça sur une nuit des Lemons... autant dire que bon... L'auteur n'était pas très réveillée en écrivant...


_**Hier soir, j'ai publié cet OS sans le corriger, ni le relire... Et en sachant que je l'ai écrit, et terminé aux alentours de 3h du mat', autant vous dire qu'au niveau du sens, il ne doit pas tenir trop le fil de ce que je voulais... donc, je le met à jour pour le corriger et bien le publier correctement!**_

_**Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit des lemons, vous trouverez donc un thème général et un mot autour duquel ce texte tourne...Aucun fandom ou personnage n'a été imposé.  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thème :<span> Orgueil**

**Mot : Dommage**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Couple : Orochimaru X OC**

* * *

><p>La nuit tombait doucement sur le village de Konoha… Le Sannin regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait… L'homme se leva et colla son front contre la vitre de son appartement, sa main posée non loin de son visage… Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire que l'homme pleurait… Ridicule... qui avait vu un jour seulement ce shinobi pleurer et était encore vivant pour en témoigner?<p>

Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure ci , aussi, personne ne vit les deux mains passer de part et d'autre du corps, nu, juste entouré d'une serviette serrée autour de ses hanches, et enserrer la taille de l'homme. Les mains étaient féminines, couvertes de cicatrices autour des doigts... Et la tête qui se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de la femme en question... La couleur caractéristique de cette famille, le rouge... et l'absence totale de couleur, le noir... Le sourire de ce visage n'était que rarement présent... Là, pourtant, on pouvait en voir un, petit, triste...

La main de la femme se mit à caresser doucement le ventre d'une blancheur surréaliste de l'homme... Ce dernier posa sa main sur la sienne.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-elle en passant son nez dans ce cou offert.

_La pluie ne m'a jamais été favorable pour ça… Que ce soit pour toi ou moi... souffla-t-il en posant doucement sa tête sur celle de sa compagne, mêlant leurs cheveux de jais...

_Souvenirs ?

_Réflexion plutôt…

Il avait relevé la tête. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation... Il savait toujours que les jours de pluie, tous les malheurs revenaient...

_Oh… Et à quoi réfléchis-tu ?

_A tout ce que j'ai fait… le pire comme le meilleur… Enfin, si meilleur il y a…

_Tu as fait de grandes choses… Terribles, mais indiscutablement grandes… N'en suis-je pas une preuve?

Elle lui avait demandé ça en le sentant se crisper... Il était toujours délicat de parler de cela avec lui... Cet homme était froid, distant, irascible, obstiné... Un monstre d'orgueil... Mais, s'il était aussi orgueilleux, c'était parce qu'il savait ce qu'il valait... On l'avait doté d'un génie sans borne, On lui avait donné également des chaînes: une folie de toujours aller plus loin, et jamais dans le bon sens... toujours aller plus loin dans la noirceur et les jutsu interdits...

Mais, la femme au teint pâle ne cessait de se dire que sans cette folie des grandeurs et cet orgueil surdimensionné qu'elle s'amusait à titiller depuis toujours... Jamais elle ne serait là où elle était aujourd'hui...

_Voir grand… Toujours plus grand… Encore et toujours plus loin dans la recherche de l'immortalité… Et tout ça pour quoi ?

"Peut-être pour me sauver? Ou sauver ceux que tu avais perdus bien avant moi?"

_Pour flatter ton égo surdimensionné ?

L'homme n'était pas dupe. Il savait que ces yeux si particuliers ne voyaient certes pas ses pensées, mais elle le connaissait tellement bien depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient... Elle lui faisait encore l'honneur de venir le titiller sur son caractère très enflammé et son "Moi-je" très développé...

Mais il n'était plus le même homme qu'avant... à présent, il avait des regrets... Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait... Il se disait que tous les dommages collatéraux qu'il avait occasionnés tout au long de sa vie viendraient le dévorer lui, son âme torturée, son corps trafiqué, mutilé par ses expériences qui n'en valaient finalement pas la peine... Mais son égo lui disait, lui hurlait, que si on lui avait laissé une seconde chance, il ne devait pas la gâcher... Qu'il était né intelligent une fois, brillant, mais fou, et qu'il était revenu à la vie avec cette même intelligence, mais avec une folie bridée...

Pourtant, elle se manifestait encore quelque fois sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit...

_Haha ! Entre autre oui…

Et là folie frappa à la porte de cet esprit brillant mais blessé par la vie...

_Mais regardes toi ! Regarde ce que je t'ai fait ! Comment peux-tu rester encore près de moi après ça? N'as-tu donc aucune fierté? Tu n'es qu'un amas de chair, de sorts interdits! Sans moi tu ne serais même pas là! tu serais en paix!

L'homme s'était tourné, ses cheveux noirs et longs, avec une longue mèche de couleur argentée, venant entourer son cou. Ses yeux jaunes et verts, reptiliens, étaient fendus par une simple ligne qui s'était transformé en un simple point sous la fureur passagère. Il avait attrapé la femme face à lui et l'avait secouée.

Celle-ci ne réagissait pas, habituée aux crises de son compagnon… son créateur, ou plutôt l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, améliorée, remmenée de là où elle se pourrissait…

_Tu as raison... Je ne suis qu'un amas de chairs putréfiées, de techniques interdites, entre autre... Et tu as encore raison, c'est de ta faute... Mais apprend Orochimaru, que si je suis ce que je suis maintenant n'est rien d'autre que ce que nous venons de dire, j'ai encore ma conscience pour moi... Et ça, ce n'est pas toi que je le dois... Mais à vrai dire... si tu n'avais rien fait, je ne serais qu'un nom de plus sur la stèle, et je ne pourrais pas te serrer contre moi... tu ne pourrais pas me montrer que tu es plus qu'un espèce de mégalo à la langue bien pendue et au génie hors norme... tout comme son égo d'ailleurs... entre autre...

Un sourire un peu pervers s'était installé sur le visage de la femme, faisant réduire la folie de l'homme... Il n'était qu'un homme après tout... Un peu d'esprit lubrique et hop, toute colère était oubliée... Vantez un homme sur son anatomie et voilà que vous obteniez TOUT ce que vous désiriez de lui... sauf une nuit tranquille bien entendu...

_On devrait remercier les frères Uchiwa peut-être ?

Itachi et Sasuke? Pourquoi ça? Certes ils avaient dû le libérer de Susanoo, mais il avait eu un corps descend, avec des techniques bien supérieures à celles qu'il avait obtenues uniquement parce que Kabuto était tout près... Si ce petit abruti n'avait greffé sur lui des lambeaux de sa chair et qu'il ne l'avait petit à petit colonisé, parasité, absorbé, il n'aurait jamais pu être plus qu'une âme esseulée dans un monde de vivants...

_Ton orgueil le permettra-t-il ?

_Hm… à la réflexion, non…

_Remarque… Il n'est pas dans _notre_ caractère de… d'être remercié… pour quoi que ce soit…

_Ah oui ? pas même pour ça ?

Le Sannin aux yeux de serpent et au sourire carnassier s'approcha de la jeune femme aux yeux de deux couleurs différentes...

Une Uchiwa… Une Uchiwa partageait sa vie depuis sa résurrection de l'antre de Susanoo… Le Dieu l'avait laissé partir sur ordre des deux frères. Il avait décidé de changer dès cet instant… Il avait pris possession du corps de Kabuto, il l'avait emmené dans son monde où il prenait possession des corps en anéantissant l'âme du propriétaire et heureusement pour lui, sa colonisation sur le corps d'origine avait été son seul atout... Ainsi que son génie, certes... Kabuto n'avait pas tenu très longtemps...

Le seul vestige qui restait de son ancien élève sur son corps était cette petite mèche argentée qui était propre à ce dernier...

Il avait décidé de revenir à Konoha, réparer ses erreurs… Et pour commencer, il avait libérer les gens de l'emprise de Kabuto... Il savait comment cela fonctionné, n'avait-il pas créé cette technique? Le corps mort remmené à la vie avait le choix, revenir en tant qu'homme, ou femme, à la vie, et mourir une seconde fois, ou rester bel et bien mort et laisser la vie derrière soit... Plusieurs personnes avaient acceptés ce traitement... La seule qui n'avait pas eu le choix fut Madara Uchiwa... Lui ne devait pas revenir... Il avait voulu réparer ses erreurs, il l'avait fait en commençant par ce tour de passe passe... Les yeux des morts reprenaient leur couleur originelle, ou le corps tombait, mort, après leur choix... Autant dire que le nombre de shinobi avait considérablement augmenté dès cet instant... Les scellés étaient tombés une fois le choix réalisé...

Les deux frères avaient été témoins de la dépense de chakra qu'il avait fait, frôlant lui même la mort à cet instant, et avaient appuyés sa réhabilitation au sein de la communauté shinobi du feu... A croire que tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été oublié, effacé, par ce geste, qui certes avait été décisif dans cette quatrième guerre shinobi...

Pourtant rien n'avait été oublié... Rien du tout... Les dommages étaient trop importants... Que cela soit sur son corps ou dans son esprit, ou dans ceux des villageois de Konoha... Après tout, il avait fait tant de monstruosité... Seuls ceux qui avaient acceptés de revenir à la vie lui était... reconnaissant?... du geste qu'il avait fait pour eux...

Mais cette solitude qui, autrefois était son amie, était maintenant devenue pesante...

Il avait alors fait ce qui lui paraissait la chose la plus appropriée pour pallier à ce manque émotionnel qu'il ressentait maintenant que la haine et la folie n'était plus aussi importante dans son esprit... Il était allé, par une nuit pluvieuse comme celle-ci, récupérer le corps de celle qui avait su autrefois, durant leur adolescence et plus tard même, bafouer son honneur sans pour autant qu'il n'ait l'envie de la faire plonger six pieds sous terre… Comme si son égo avait besoin d'être encore tiraillé, comme s'il avait besoin d'être en compétition avec cette Uchiwa… Comme si son âme avait toujours été attirée par ces pupilles rouges et noires... comme si son âme l'avait reconnue, elle, comme étant son alter égo... son âme soeur... L'égo démesuré de ce clan contre le sien, tout aussi présent... Il l'avait toujours appréciée, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était talentueuse... Elle était fière, belle et forte, puissante... Elle lui tenait tête avec une facilité déconcertante à lui, l'homme le plus orgueilleux que Konoha ait porté... Sans pour autant le blesser dans sa fierté...

Ils en étaient même devenus un couple... Couple qui était resté secret... Personne n'était au courant de leur amour... L'humanité que le Sannin conservait n'était dû qu'à la présence de cette femme auprès de lui... Mais la guerre et ses horreurs la lui avait retirée, emportant le bonheur et ne laissant que le désespoir, la haine, la violence, la folie...

Il se savait intelligent et doué, il connaissait des choses que personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné d'exister... Son orgueil l'avait poussé à vouloir la faire revenir de parmi les morts. La quête de l'immortalité que le Troisième lui avait soufflé à l'oreille un jour sur la tombe de ses parents avait alors hurlé son retour en force dans cet esprit ravagé...

La guerre avait séparé beaucoup de couples, anéantis des familles, rendus fous des hommes et des femmes, mutilés d'autres... Les couples partaient à la guerre, certains n'en revenaient jamais... Les trois Sannins étaient ensemble pour régler les problèmes. Ils étaient les plus puissants du village... Les forces militaires les accompagnaient et la Princesse des Uchiwa était avec eux... Sa princesse... Sa fierté... Elle était belle, couverte de sang ou dans la vie de tous les jours... Mais la plus terrible des visions qu'il avait eu d'elle, c'était le jour de sa mort... Sa fierté était partie avec elle ce soir là... ne laissant qu'un orgueil surdimensionné à la dérive d'un esprit blessé par une guerre sans fond...

Il avait trouvé sa tombe, sur un champ de bataille dans le pays de la pluie, il avait déterré un de ses os ne pouvant voir plus que nécessaire le corps putréfié et rongé de la femme qu'il avait aimé, puis avait fait l'invocation de l'Edo Tensei…. Le corps s'était reconstitué sous ses yeux. Nu. Les vêtements avaient disparus, réduits à l'état de poussières, ou de déchets, tout dépendait la vision du moment… La sienne, elle, lui vrillait le cerveau actuellement…

_'Maru ? lui avait-elle demandé à cet instant.

Elle ne l'avait pas nommé Maitre… Elle l'avait appelé par son surnom de toujours, seulement elle pouvait l'utiliser sans que son orgueil n'en soit affecté… Et encore maintenant…

La troisième guerre ninja l'avait détruite… Les dommages étaient importants. Même l'Edo Tensei ne l'avait pas entièrement reconstituée… Elle l'avait regardé avec cet oeil, entièrement noir de mort vivant... Elle avait compris sa pensée...

_A chacun ses dommages, n'est ce pas 'Maru ? Moi le corps, toi le cerveau…. Tien! ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mèche blanche ? Tu es si vieux que ça maintenant ?

_Des… dommages collatéraux… avait-il répondu en essayant de prendre une voix calme... détachée.

Elle avait compris ce à quoi il pensé, après tout, elle se voyait, elle savait bien qu'elle était particulièrement hideuse... et en pièce détachée surtout... Son égo en prenait un sacré coup... La fierté Uchiwa avait le moral en berne...

_Outch… Et ton égo y a survécu ?

_Il faut croire… dit-il en souriant et en prenant cette mèche entre ses doigts...

_'Maru, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

La question était tombée, acide jeté sur une plaie brûlante...

_Je suis venu… te rendre visite…

_Porter des orchidées ou encore des lys aurait été largement suffisant… Pourquoi me ramener à la… demie vie… que tu m'offres si généreusement ?

La colère maintenant... Le Sannin lui répondit avec une certaine ironie...

_Une idée… Comme ça… En passant…

Le seul œil présent dans l'orbite devint d'un seul coup rouge et le sharingan apparut…

_Tu n'aurais pas un autre dommage collatéral à combler ? Un certaine solitude qui te ronge?

La fierté du Serpent en prit un coup...

_Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

_Aucune idée.

_Cela fait près de 25 ans que la guerre est finie… Et donc, que tu es morte…

Le choc fut présent dans le visage mutilé… Vingt cinq ans? Tant que cela?

_ Je comprend mieux cette mèche blanche alors... lui avait-elle répondu alors, reprenant leur jeu de mise à bas de la fierté de l'autre...

L'homme en serviette souleva sa compagne dans ses bras. Il la fit se coucher sur le lit qu'ils partageaient tous les deux…. Le regard de braise de l'homme était véritablement en train de s'enflammer… La femme, sous lui, lui sourit… Elle était belle… Même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait… Même après tout ce qu'il lui avait pris… Tout ce qu'il lui avait donné, ce corps, reconstitué, les dommages de la guerre effacés, mais qui les jours de pluie, revenaient dans la douleur, revenaient encore et toujours dans l'orgueil de l'un, alors que pour l'autre, ils étaient présents dans tout le corps, la douleur également… Les cicatrices étaient là, bien visibles, et elles ne se laissaient pas oublier si facilement… L'Uchiwa portait des vêtements qui la recouvraient quasi entièrement, sauf la tête qui était indemne… l'œil avait était reconstitué et greffé….

Les deux corps étaient maintenant parfaitement alignés l'un sur l'autre… Le désir de l'un sur le visage, la douleur sur celui de sa partenaire… Les serviettes avaient été abandonnées... Peau contre peau... Cicatrices boursoufflées contre peau lisse...

Jamais les jours où le ciel pleurait ils ne s'étaient unis… Jamais ils ne l'avaient fait, la douleur physique était trop importante pour la femme alors que la douleur mentale, la frayeur de détruire ce qu'il avait réussi à reconstruire, ce qu'il avait réussi à recréer, les regrets que cela occasionnerait, et la faiblesse de cet orgueil face à cette femme, se frayait toujours un chemin dans le cœur de l'homme…

Pourtant, au retour de leur dernière mission ce jour là, la pluie avait pris rendez vous pour les rencontrer… Orochimaru et elle ainsi qu'un Anbu étaient partis dans le pays qui avait vu la mort première de cette héritière Uchiwa exceptionnelle pour protéger une princesse en déplacement… Ils étaient passés par les monts brumeux… Là où elle avait perdu la vie, soufflée par une rangée de shuriken explosif alors qu'elle essayait de porter secours à un enfant pris dans un piège ennemi… Elle avait perdu la vie en protégeant cet enfant... L'enfant avait ravi la vie de la femme qu'il aimait et Orochimaru avait dû dégager le petit corps de l'enfant de sous celui en lambeau de sa compagne... Il avait depuis ce jour hait les enfants orphelins de guerre...

S'ils n'en avaient rien montrés, la conscience du couple avait été mise à l'épreuve de la pire des façons. Revivre sa propre mort pour l'une, vivre la mort de la lueur de conscience et du cœur de l'autre…

_'Maru… Il pleut… avait-elle soufflé en sentant le désir de son homme contre sa peau.

_Je le sais… avait-il alors murmuré en embrassant le cou offert sous les longues mèches noires ébouriffées de sa femme...

_Alors pourquoi ?

La voix était suppliante, hachée par la douleur du poids de son compagnon sur ses cicatrices couvrant son corps.

_J'ai réfléchi… Je suis responsable… Fais moi aussi mal que ce que tu souffres… Je trouverai alors une solution…

Son regard était confiant, terriblement assuré et regorgeant de suffisance...

_Tu es un homme…

_Et ?

_Tu seras trop occupé à autre chose pour réfléchir convenablement…

_On parie ?

_L'orgueil n'est jamais loin avec toi…

_Il est revenu avec toi…

Le Sannin se pencha et embrassa alors la femme. Un baiser exigeant, un baiser qui enivrait les sens, qui les capturait et qui ne les laissait pas s'échapper… La femme ressentit une forte douleur tout le long de sa jambe lorsqu'Orochimaru fit glisser son genoux tout le long de la cicatrice qui parcourait ce membre du mollet jusqu'à l'aine… pour lui écarter doucement les jambes. Dans un réflexe, elle serra les dents…. Ne prêtant pas attention au fait que son partenaire était toujours en train de prendre possession de cette bouche et de continuer la danse qu'il avait entamé avec l'agile habitante de ces lieux…

Le sang jaillit alors de la blessure infligée au muscle buccal.

_Pardon… Je…

_C'est ma faute… Pas la tienne, ne t'excuses pas pour rien…

Le regard bicolore se fit des plus surpris. Elle semblait totalement perdue… Jamais Orochimaru ne s'était excusé ainsi… Jamais il ne s'était excusé… tout court. Trop orgueilleux pour ça.

_Je ferais attention…

Les mains parcouraient maintenant le corps face à elles… Lorsqu'une main masculine atteignait une cicatrice, une griffure, morsure, un coup, était reçu de la part de sa moitié féminine… la douleur était, à ce que Jiraya lui avait dit un soir de beuverie, un bon stimulant… Pour une fois ce batracien avait raison… même si avec sa partenaire, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être poussé ou stimulé… Là, il devait avouer que la douleur occasionnée par l'Uchiwa lui donnait des idées folles...

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que la femme, en ayant assez de se sentir mal à chaque fois qu'il venait à toucher une de ses cicatrices par inadvertance, le maitrise avec une aisance toute Uchiwayenne et se retrouve sur lui, assise sur ses cuisses…

_Que fais-tu ? demanda l'homme totalement perdu dans cette affaire là...

_Le jeu s'arrête ici… Tu me fais réellement mal à chaque fois que tu touches mes cicatrices… Alors maintenant, égo ou pas, orgueil ou pas, _**JE**_ mène la danse…

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit… Elle l'avait tout d'abord frustré tant et plus en lui promettant une libération qui tardait à venir… Le caressant, le touchant, lui procurant un plaisir intense. Puis, elle avait stoppé tout mouvement, s'était allongée sur lui et l'avait fait attendre… un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Te souviens tu la première chose que tu as reconstruite sur moi ?

La question, elle ne la lui avait jamais posée... Mais qu'est ce que cela venait faire là? Il essaya de la faire se retourner et de reprendre les reines, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle le bloquerait à chaque mouvement... Elle était une vraie diablesse... Et lui bouillait d'impatience...

Remballant sa fierté et son orgueil bafoué, il lui répondit avec nonchalance.

_Tes mains… Mais avant j'avais refermé ta cuisse… La guerre et cette explosion avaient fait énormément de dégâts…. Et je t'ai laissée en sommeil le temps de réunir tout ce qui pouvait être utile pour ton nouveau corps… et j'ai réussi…

_Et qu'est ce que tu as placé en dernier ?

_Ton œil…. Je voulais exactement le même que celui que tu avais perdu… Le même noir, la même profondeur insondable… Et j'y suis parvenue… je n'aurais jamais supporté l'imperfection sur toi…

_Orgueilleux !

_Et tu es fière que je le sois…

_Tu n'en as même pas idée…

Et alors, là seulement, son regard noir devint encore un peu plus sombre, l'iris du sharingan s'élargit. Comme si le Mangenkyou allait être actionné, mais non…

La femme se releva légèrement, frottant au passage son corps sur celui de son partenaire qui était en ébullition. Il avait posé ses mains sur chaque hanche et la guida jusqu'à lui…. Il se releva, l'embrassa passionnément pendant qu'il prenait possession du corps de sa femme... Les yeux, si différents, s'encrèrent pendant que les deux amants s'unissaient dans cette nuit pluvieuse…

Le chakra de chacun d'eux sortit de leur corps… Noirâtre pour elle, Violet pour lui, assorti au contour de ses yeux… l'un pénétra l'autre, symbolisant l'action qui s'était réalisée entre les deux corps…

Une fois les deux chakra bien mélangés, Orochimaru effectua une douce pression sur sa bien aimée, et la souleva légèrement… Il s'appuya sur ses jambes et commença à se mouvoir en elle… Il évitait toujours soigneusement de rencontrer une cicatrice vicieuse… Les bruits dans l'appartement auraient fait rougir de gêne le pauvre passant ou voisin... Heureusement pour eux, il n'y en avait pas...

La pluie accéléra, et inconsciemment, les deux amants prirent le même rythme que cette dernière…

Le plaisir, le désir, la force de cet amour jugé d'immoral, comme tout ce qu'il avait entrepris dans sa vie, de l'homme augmentèrent lorsque l'Uchiwa bougea ses hanches de façon à les mener tout deux toujours plus loin…

Jusqu'à ce que, dans un coup de tonnerre, les deux amants atteignent le point de non retour…

La jeune femme tomba alors lourdement sur le matelas, vidée de toute énergie, sans vie….

Orochimaru se retira doucement de son corps… Il prit son pouls, une pulsation toutes les dix secondes…

Cette fois ci ils avaient réellement abusé… Son corps, leurs corps, ne tiendraient pas la distance si tous deux étaient aussi fougueux…

Après tout, il avait laissé libre court à la conscience de la femme le jour où il l'avait remmenée… elle ne l'avait jamais nommé Maitre, lui obéissait par devoir, comme une femme obéissait à son homme, mais bien vite, l'envie titilla les sens du Sannin… Allaient-ils redevenir les amants qu'ils avaient autrefois été s'il la libérait ? Allait-elle seulement survivre ? Oui, ça oui, il avait bien libéré Itachi, Dan, et tant d'autres...

A la création de ce sort, Orochimaru avait su qu'il s'en servirait un jour pour la sauver… Il l'avait utilisé, et à l'instant où il l'avait libérée, le corps, reconstruit mais en désaccord par la carnation différente des échantillons de peau ou autre, s'était unifié… Ne formant qu'une seule et même personne… Mais les cicatrices restaient apparentes...

Il posa sa main sur le flan de SA création, sa propriété, sa beauté, sa femme et la serra contre lui.

_Tu es ma fierté, tu es tout pour moi… Jamais je ne te laisserai partir….

_La mort nous séparera bien un jour…

_Nous avons survécu à la mort une fois déjà…

_Que de fierté et d'orgueil dans tes paroles…

_La mort n'est qu'un dommage collatéral dans la vie… Rien de plus… C'est la suite d'une aventure que je compte bien traversée avec toi cette fois ci….

_J'en serais honorée…

_Que d'orgueil pour ma Princesse Uchiwa...

_J'ai un bon Maitre pour ça…

_Tu es ma fierté, Hime Uchiwa...

Et il l'embrassa, s'endormant peu de temps après dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La fierté à un contre coup: l'orgueil... Et un Uchiwa est connu pour être fier, tout comme le Sannin Légendaire au Serpent... Mais l'amour soignait tous les dommages, toutes les douleurs et effaçait les doutes et les mauvais côtés... sans amour, l'Homme n'est rien... Sans fierté, l'Homme ne peut pas avancer... Alors l'orgueil était certes présent, mais il était, dans leur couple, un sujet de plaisanterie, mais toujours pris un tant soit peu au sérieux...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà! C'est fini! Bon, ce n'est pas un lemon, plus un lime... Mais voilà! Je suis déjà assez fière de moi vu que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui écrit de scène de ce genre... Voilàààààà!<br>**_

___**Bon, sur ce, bonne journée! Et merci d'avoir lu!**_


End file.
